Inappropriate
by SoOutOfControl
Summary: Draco has been left by Marcus Flint. He ends up sleeping on Snape's couch. Snape has a discussion with his not-so-appropriate side, guess which side wins? Warnings inside.


Inappropriate

**Warnings:** Non-consensual sex, underage sex, slash, mild bondage, anal, rim, oral.

**Pairing:** SnapeXDraco

**Disclaimer:** *sits with a glass of vodka and juice – slurs* Sometimes I can't help but wonder, when somebody will stop meeeeh O.o I've been gay-obsessed since I was 13, and nobody's ever tried to stop me. Well, the day someone thinks, that I'm trying to take the honour for J.K.'s work, I'll for sure be stopped and taken to court, but since I'm writing this disclaimer to tell you that I am not, and that I don't own anything or make any profit, today just won't be the day x3 Cheers!

**A/N:** And... Oh yeah! I do take requests/challenges, if there is a special pairing, situation, place or other you'd like to have me writing! ^w^

*This is quite inappropriate,* Snape told himself, while looking at his underage student, Draco Malfoy, who was lying sprawled out on the black leather couch in his office.

*Well it's not like you were ever Mr. appropriate,* his worse part objected.

*But he's just a student, and he's underage, I could get thrown into Azkaban,* Snape thought.  
Draco did indeed look stunning, as he was sleeping on Snape's couch. The reason he was there was that he had been dating Marcus Flint, and now the senior had left the school for good. Something that had left Draco heartbroken to come crying at Snape's office. The boy's shirt was unbuttoned a bit, something that didn't come from Snape's hands, even though he wished so, but because Draco and Marcus had been enjoying themselves just before Marcus had told Draco, that he was about to drop out of Hogwarts.

The potions master clenched his fists and unclenched them again in a desperate try to control himself. He didn't manage that very well. His fingers were itching with need. Need for Draco. Shaking and itching with the urge for ripping the clothes of the boy and shag him ruthless into the leather couch.

Draco turned a little on the couch, the pale face dripped with salty spots because of the tears.

Snape winced. He couldn't stand this! He just wasn't that good.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, and leaned over Draco's body. He unbuttoned the shirt fully. Slowly, softly, afraid to wake the boy up too early. He unbuttoned his pants too, and ever so slightly pulled them down the soft, white thighs. His breath was quickening, while he pulled Draco's arms behind his back and pulled down the shirt, so the sleeves were holding the boy.

He felt his arousal pulse way too clearly as he pulled Draco's trousers all the way to his ankles. The boy's eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly and he yawned a bit, just like he was about to wake up. Serverus had to think fast now. He couldn't let the boy deny him what he needed so badly, so he loosened the green and silver striped Slytherin-tie from Draco's neck and used it to gag the beautiful blonde.

Right when he sat over Draco's legs, the boy opened his eyes. The potions master rapidly leaned over the lean body and started licking Draco's boxers. They were white and a bit see-through, not appropriate for a boy Draco's age at all. They were too small, and… Serverus stopped to think right there and then, because from Draco's mouth, a small, scared moan ripped.

Draco was writhing and squirming beautifully, while Serverus' spit was seeking through his boxers and revealing everything to the professor's eyes. He made a sound in the back off his throat that surprised even himself. His eyes met Draco's, and he realized that the boy was begging him to stop.

He removed the trousers completely and continued to caress Draco's lower parts while he looked at the boy closely. "Do you really want me to stop, Draco? Don't tell me you don't like this. I can feel that your body loves every touch," he whispered, since he was too hoarse to speak.

Draco gasped hardly and writhed underneath the wicked fingers of his professor. He was about to go crazy. Marcus had touched him there of course, but the professor was right now sliding the behind of Draco's boxers down and pressing the tip of his finger against Draco's entrance, a place he and Marcus had never reached.

"Don't stop," he choked, when the potions master stopped licking his cock through the now wet material.

Dark eyes pierced his, and he writhed slightly and moaned softly the way he used to when Marcus was teasing him, knowing quite well, how this drove the guys insane. He was crazy with lust, and not even able to think about how this should've been Marcus. The misery could wait for later.

Serverus moaned softly at this and gripped the boy's boxers with his teeth and pulled them down, 'til the tip of the dripping wet cock slipped up the trousers. He felt Draco swoon slightly and let his fingers trace over his entrance again. He pulled himself up the boy's body and stuck his fingers inside Draco's mouth. "Lick them," he ordered, moaning as Draco's tongue started to work his fingers. Marcus had certainly taught him well, but not to use at fingers. He swallowed a lump and pulled out his fingers to force the tip of one up the beautiful blonde.

Draco cried out, the sound muffled by the tie, and spread his legs, sending Snape a wanton look and arching his back. Snape felt his arousal grow more insisting and decided to test the skills of Draco's tongue throughout. He pulled off his garments and threw them aside, did the same with his trousers and boxers before removing the tie from Draco's mouth. "Suck me off," he ordered in a brusque tone of voice.

Draco licked his lips slightly and opened those beautiful lips of rose, and took Serverus' cock in as far as it would go without choking him. He started to swirl his tongue around the hard shaft, as his professor started to move against him without any consideration. He was close to choking on it, but kept licking and tightened his lips around it, as Snape thrust into the hot mouth.

His professor was moaning like a savage beast, horse, brutal and needing, something that encouraged his student even more.

Snape couldn't help it, he had a taste for forcing people, so he kept increasing the pace 'til he saw Draco's eyes water, then he pulled out a bit, so only the tip was inside the boy's mouth, knowing that he wouldn't last long.

"Faster, boy," he ordered, and groaned uncontrolled when he started to come. He pulled out and enjoyed the sight of his seed covering Draco's face and neck.

Draco whimpered slightly and spread his legs wantonly. "Please professor, I need it," he whispered, looking utterly do-able as he laid there, ready for his professor, legs spread out with a wanton look on his face, that were still covered in his professor's spunk and flushing ever so delicately.

Snape cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you needed Mr. Flint?" he asked, but regretted this comment when he saw Draco's expression fall and his legs gather again. "It wasn't meant like…" he muttered, as his hands started to travel down Draco's stomach.

"Please don't…" Draco pleaded and tried to pull away. He wasn't able to because of the shirt that was still holding his arms. He looked at Snape, and figured that there would be no way around this. "Please," he pleaded again and tried to struggle, though he did not succeed.

Serverus just shook his head and rose from the coach, something that got a spark of hope lit in Draco's eyes. The spark fell soon though. As soon as he saw the professor getting his wand. "I will not silence you, Draco, because I want to hear you scream my name, but I have to make sure, that you do not do something rash." the dark-haired man said quietly. "Accio wand. Silencio." He muttered softly, catching Draco's wand when it flew over to him, and making sure that no one outside the room would hear them. He smiled softly, as he took in Draco's beaten expression. "There there, you were willing enough a few minutes ago." He said, before walking toward his desk, from where he drew a bunch of soft ropes.

Draco paled further from the sight and swallowed a lump. Snape smiled slightly and was at the couch in something that felt like an eternity to Draco. He just wanted this over with.

Serverus knelt beside the couch and turned Draco around. He ripped off his shirt and quickly tied his wrists together behind his back, before removing the tie too.

"Please professor, I-" Draco got interrupted by Snape slapping his buttocks hard. He let out a yelp of surprise and pain, while arching his back. His eyes widened, when he realized, that his body liked this treatment, and his cheeks flushed.

"Yes, I was certainly right thinking that'd be your taste, Mr. Malfoy. If you were not into such thing as this, you would not be so insolent." The professor muttered.

Draco just kept his face down in shame, while he braced himself for what he knew would come.

The professor did not waste any more time. He drew some lube from a drawer near the sofa. He did not intend to prepare Draco, he liked his boys tight, and Draco would indeed be tight. The thought made him moan out loud, as he coated his straining cock with lube. It was already leaking precum, and was reddened considerately.

"Don't clench." Was Draco's only warning, as Snape begun to force himself inside the boy. He had to try twice before the head would go in. He gasped out loud, as that perfect ring of muscle tightened around him. "Fuck…"

Draco whined slightly and pressed his eyes close. The sudden intrusion sent spikes of pain up his spine and he couldn't help but cry a bit, but he was a Malfoy, and he didn't cry for long. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. "Don't… Professor no! It hurts!" he gasped, his voice shaking.*

"Scream for me Draco." Serverus moaned and sent a particularly hard thrust right against the boy's prostate.

Draco arched his back and cried out. "Oh! Do that again, professor! Please!" his breath hitched, while he shamelessly started begging for more. "Please! Please!" he whimpered, and felt his whole body tighten, when the older man hit his sweetspot again.

"Fuck… So good… So big…" Draco swore under his breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, while he mindlessly started to thrust back each time his professor thrust forward. "More! Harder! You-You're so big professor, gonna split me in ha-alf." He stuttered, trying to regain just a bit control. He knew, that he was babbling, and he knew that he would be ashamed later. Malfoys did not beg to be fucked.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Draco?" Snape purred, pausing slightly, delighted with the change of the boys behavior.

"Please! Anything! Move! Please just-just… **Fuck me**, professor, I need it."

Snape cocked his head, smiling slightly. "So you want my big shaft inside you, Draco?" he asked, rolling his hips slightly, so that the head of his cock nudged against Draco's sweetspot.

"Yes! FUCK me sir! Fuck me so hard! I'm so dirty! Please do it!" Draco pleaded, losing more of his control, as the professor started to move again. Draco was sobbing now, he wanted so bad to come. He started rubbing against the couch, and screamed, when Snape found his release, and the hot fluids spread inside his body. "A-Ah, professor please, I need- I need…" he babbled, still not having found his release, when Snape pulled out.

The professor didn't even bother to dry himself off, because sliding down Draco's body and thrust his tongue inside that puckering opening, clenching his tongue slightly, as the slick muscle found Draco's prostate and started to massage it with firm strokes.

The boy arched up and cried out. "A-Ah, professor, s-so good! So hot inside me."

Snape snaked an arm around Draco's body and started pumping his dick roughly, until the boy came, screaming at the top of his lungs in pure ecstasy.

Tha's it x) If you liked: review! 'cause I'm a sucker for reviews (and smut) x3


End file.
